Care to Reconsider?
by Lena Belle
Summary: Season 1 CB nostalgia. Takes place the morning after Blair's birthday party in 1.08. Blair tries to leave, but can Chuck make her reconsider?


Blair awoke in a bed that was certainly not hers, and with a boy that was certainly not Nate. She yawned, taking in the luxurious plushness of the four-poster bed and realized with a jolt that she was being watched.

"Chuck!"

"Good morning to you too," he growled, his dark eyes caressing her with their usual mocking expression, but with an uncharacteristic glint in them as well.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me sleep?" she demanded. He merely chuckled.

"And here I was thinking we had finally resolved this bitterness. At least, I thought so after you oh-so-daintily took my pants off with your teeth last night," he growled in that dangerous voice of his. She burned scarlet at his words and clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Why I ever fell for that act, I'll never know," she snapped. "But as of right now, I need to get dressed and get going. Someone could walk in at any moment!" Though she tried to sound fearful, part of her loved the thrill of lurking about, constantly in danger of being caught.

"Fortunately for us, I'm way ahead of you. The door's locked." His grin grew wider as he leered at her. "And as for getting dressed. Care to reconsider?"

"You disgust me," she replied, throwing her pillow at him.

He merely dodged it and leaned back in bed, stretching his arms behind his head so that his muscles were particularly well-defined. She paused, wrestling with her feelings for a moment. She knew what he wanted; the way his deep brown eyes traveled the length of her body could not make it any clearer. It was particularly hard to resist his seductive ways when he was looking so effortlessly gorgeous at the moment, with his hair effortlessly ruffled after their night together. Yet Chuck never did _this_. Sure, he slept with girls, but morning sex was unheard-of with Chuck. A girl was lucky to stick around past ten before she got the boot. And he rarely slept with the same girl twice. This phenomenon made her head spin.

She got out of bed, carefully wrapping the sheet around her slim frame. As she wandered around looking for her panties, Chuck merely lay there and watched her with a reverence completely unlike him. Though her hair was mussed and her makeup smudged, in the gentle glow of the morning, he thought she could rival Aphrodite herself.

"Kati and Is are meeting me at Bendel's in an hour, and I'm not even dressed yet," she continued. "Now are you going to just sit there or are you going to help me? Where's my underwear?" She was growing irate, and it was definitely turning him on.

"When are you going to realize, Waldorf, that a little fun might be exactly what you need?"

"When are you going to realize, _Bass_, that I'm not always going to fall into bed with you," she snapped, stopping next to the bed where he was reclining. His megawatt smile flickered for a second, so briefly that Blair thought she had simply imagined it.

"Come here," he said gruffly, pulling her towards him. To her own astonishment, her body did not resist, merely complying with the tug on her waist. She was putty in his hands. _Oh, dear God, _Blair thought at this discovery.

"Chuck, no," she murmured, but it was a feeble effort. He grinned as he watched her give in to his touch. She had a brief glimpse of his expression as her face traveled towards his; however mocking his words had been, his face was anything but. Their lips met, and suddenly her body was on fire. His arms started pulling her closer to him, their embrace a tangled mess of flushed skin on flushed skin.

"Mmm…" she moaned in spite of herself. Chuck was no longer laughing. He kissed her deeply, inhaling the scent of her as if this would be the last time he saw her.

"You are a_maz_ing," he murmured as he swung her on top of him with all the ease of a seasoned pro. "But what about Kati and Is?"

"They can wait."

Needless to say, Blair never made it to Bendel's that morning.


End file.
